


Scaredy Cat

by missamericas



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, a lil drabble of your favourite dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericas/pseuds/missamericas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Teddy is scared and Billy's confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaredy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this comic: http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdgnuj0YJk1rdibd0o1_500.png

Living in New York around October usually meant that it was time for the leaves to change colour, the air to get a little colder, and your clothes to start gaining layers. In short, fall was rapidly approaching, which just happened to be Billy's favourite time of the year. 

The way the colours around him changed from bright greens to oranges and reds. The way the cold air would brush against his face once he stepped out of his apartment. And you can't forget the warmth of his morning coffee. It was interesting that his favourite time of year symbolized things dying. But he didn't care about that, all Billy cared about was the three month Holiday joy that was heading his way.

Some people didn't consider Halloween a Holiday, but getting to put on a cool costume, get free candy and indulge in horror movies counted as one to him. Thanksgiving with his loved ones, sitting around the table at the Kaplan's. His parents, Teddy, his little brothers, and even Tommy; if he was feeling festive. It always put into perceptive of how lucky he was. Hanukkah was something he didn't fully understand as a child, but he grew to appreciate it more as he got older. Despite being Jewish, (reform, as he told people), Billy did celebrate Christmas with his friends.

It was hard not get into the Christmas spirit especially with his boyfriend, Teddy. Christmas had always been a thing for him and his mother, when she was still alive. It took Teddy a while after her passing to be able to get back into the swing of things. But with the help of their other friends, Teddy was back to his Christmas loving ways.

The two of them enjoyed this time, it always made them _"that more disgusting than usual."_ According to Tommy at least, who ironically seemed to hate everyone's PDA but was the first to scoop Kate into his arms and kiss her any chance he got. Billy never understood his brother, and he wasn't about to start now.

Today was a good day, Billy woke up on time, had his coffee and was on his way to work. Even Kresler seemed to be in a decent mood and left Billy alone. It was simpler things in life that made Billy appreciate his days like this. The only thing that would put the cheery on this wonderful day, was to go home and snuggle up to Teddy while they caught up on Game of Thrones.

Unlocking the front door, Billy instantly smiled as the warmth of their apartment wrapped around him. One thing about living in New York in the fall? The temperature drop always _sucked_. Which explains why the apartment Billy and Teddy lived in was always warm. Tommy complained about it constantly, but the couple always rolled their eyes at him.

"Ted?" Billy called as he started ridding himself of his winter clothes. Un-zipping his coat, pulling away at his scarf, taking off his hat; stuffing them into the pockets of his coat and hanging it up.

"In here!" Teddy's voice boomed from their bedroom, a prang of butterflies spread through Billy's stomach. He'd never get tired of hearing Teddy's voice, being the lucky man he was to come home to  _that_. That being the six foot tall, blond God that Theodore Altman was. The only person who didn't seem to agree was _Teddy_.

"How was work?" He asked looking up from his laptop before setting it aside.   
  
"Great, actually. Got there on time, Kresler wasn't a dick, barely heard a word from him at all." Billy explain his day in small detail as he started stripping himself of his clothes. He was always hot by the time he reached their room. Loosening his tie, he began to unbutton his shirt after he kicked off his shoes. His clothes falling to the floor as he got into the bed with Teddy, only his boxers clung to his body.

"That's good to hear." Teddy smiled watching Billy. They shared a chaste kiss before Billy pulled the laptop on his lap. "Game of Thrones or something different?" He asked already checking his e-mail waiting for a response.

Teddy didn't say anything at first, Billy figured he was preoccupied until Billy heard his boyfriend groan beside him. The sight he saw was amusing to say the least, Teddy had the covers up to his mouth, as he started back at him.

"What is it?" Billy asked, his eyes flickering over Teddy searching for any indication for his pain. Groaning again, Bill raised one of his eyebrows, "What Teddy?"

"Your boxers." He said vaguely, his eyes shifting to Billy's lower half. He knew he was confusing Billy, not giving him enough information about his his behavior. But that was the best part.

"Wha-?" The brunet pushed his eyebrows together, replaying their short conversation in his head. Trying to find clues that would help him understand what Teddy was saying to him.

Moments passed, the two of them looking at each other. Teddy tried not to laugh at the look on Billy's face. His eyebrows pushed together, his eyes slightly narrowed, his head cocked to the side.  Biting the inside of his cheek, Teddy kept his face straight. "They scare me." He finally said pointing to Billy's boxers.

The base colour was black, the lining orange with small little white ghosts on them. Billy had endless amounts of festive underwear that he wore. Another dorky thing Teddy loved about his boyfriend. Billy's eyes fell down to his underwear, looking at them for a second before looking back up at Teddy. More confusion spread across his face, opening his mouth to talk.

"Take them off." Teddy said firmly, it came across almost as an order. Tension was relived from Billy's face, his mouth snapping shut. Seconds later the sides of his mouth pulled back into a little smirk. Teddy doing the same.

Did Billy mention how much he _loved_ the Holidays?

**Author's Note:**

> My first anything on AO3! Feedback would be nice, but totally not needed. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
